You Were Meant For Me
by ohmygleek
Summary: New Directions split up all over the country after they graduated. Rachel Berry is in New York, where she isn't making it as hard as she dreamed. When Mercedes and Kurt decide it's time for a reunion, will the five years apart have taken a toll?
1. Reunion?

Every morning the alarm clock went off at precisely 6 A.M. That morning was no exception. The only part of that morning that was different than any other was that there was no need for the alarm. She was already up hours before she was supposed to. Rachel Berry woke that morning at four in the morning. The only good the blaring of the alarm did was pull her out of her mind. She had entered her own world the minute she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. The sun fell on her silhouette and the New York City air breezed through the open window.

She had to go, it was time for her to start her day. She had two auditions that morning and afternoon and had to have lunch with an old friend that evening. Rachel stood and stretched, tugging the gray shirt that covered her petite form for the night into place. When the soft cotton was around her fingers her mouth formed a straight line. It was only a month ago that she would cry by just looking at it. She was truly a masochist for wearing it to bed every night. It was so comfortable though, she would tell herself in the morning. She had to hide the guilt in her heart that she kept it. It was the only thing she had left though. The only memory of..

Rachel cracked open the fridge, searching for breakfast. The racks were almost completely bare, minus the norm. She pulled out the butter, pulled two pieces of bread from the bag on the counter and dropped them into the toaster. The apartment was small, but it was hers. Well, she paid rent, but it was in her name darn it. Rachel Berry would settle for nothing less than having her own apartment. If she had truly left everything…and everyone in Lima, Ohio then she was going to make it. She would put 110% of herself into it. All or nothing, that was the way she always was and always would be.

She jumped, but only slightly, when the toaster popped. Rachel buttered the toast and ate at one piece gingerly, looking around the apartment. The best and worst thing about New York was that she didn't know anybody. When it came to where she lived it was a good thing. Anyone she knew from Lima would look at her apartment and wonder what in the world happened. Rachel Berry, determined Broadway-star-to-be was living in a four room apartment that was not even the size of the Choir room back at McKinley.

Rachel didn't mind though. It wasn't like she was bringing back people to this place. Everyone she cared about was miles away. After High School New Directions split up and went across the country. Mercedes and Kurt road tripped to California to try and make it in Hollywood. Last she heard (which was months ago) Mercedes had been chosen to sing in a commercial for a new type of soda and Kurt's style had been picked up, so he now owned his new boutique. Tina and Artie went to the same out-of-state college and were now living together a little way from Lima. Quinn and Puck were still a couple. They saw Beth every now and then and were living in an apartment together in New Jersey. Finn… Rachel took a sharp breath in when his name replayed in her mind. She had been thinking of everyone so of course his face would show up. Finn was in Lima still. He was now teaching the new New Directions. Mr. Schuester had proposed to Emma shortly after they began dating after her Junior year and so as soon as his choir graduated they packed everything up to move into a house for them to share and make a family in.

He had stayed with music. Finn Hudson, former quarterback, now has a career teaching music. It already changed his life so much, she thought to herself. Music was what brought Finn to Glee, made New Directions so great, and brought them all together. Music is what brought Finn and Rachel together. Rachel drank a glass of water, feeling suddenly very thirsty.

Rachel put the dishes in the sink and retreated back to her small room. She had a bed, a dresser, a small closet, and a small desk on the far wall where she could write letters to her dads. She grabbed a shirt and skirt for the day and then headed to the bathroom.

The brunette had to cut her shower short when she heard "Defying Gravity" playing outside of the shower door. Her phone was ringing. She grabbed a towel and wrapped herself, drying off her hands before answering it with a breathless, "Hello?"

"Hey girl! "

Rachel smiled at the familiar voice, "Mercedes. How have you been?"

Mercedes blabbered about how life in the "fab lane" was. She had recorded for the soda company and they loved her so much they wanted her to do more commercials for other partner products. Rachel felt a small bit of envy when she realized how successful in comparison the two were. Rachel was getting by with small rolls but she never made it to Broadway. Mercedes on the other hand was getting commercials every where, it wouldn't be long until she was recognized. The envy vanished when she realized how much her friend deserved it. Living alone in New York for a few years has made Rachel Berry realize that she's not the only talented one living in the world.

"Listen, Kurt and I were thinking we should meet up and celebrate. Yeah I know, Hollywood to the big NY just to celebrate? But girl, we have to! We should have a.. a New Directions Reunion! It's been five years Rach!"

Rachel closed her eyes at the thought. Five years. Five years she's been away from her dads and away from her friends. That means it's only been one less of a year that she's been away from Finn. All in all, four years since she's been away from anything that reminded her of Lima. Well.. except for the gray t-shirt that she wore to bed every night. The shirt in mind was laying on the ground, pooled at her foot.

"Mercedes.. I don't know if that's such a good idea.. Everyone should be really busy."

"Rachel, it's happening." It was Kurt on the phone this time. She rolled her eyes at the man-diva.

"I've already called just about everyone. Puck and Quinn, Artie and Tina, Brittany, Mike, Matt, and even Santana is in!"

Rachel groaned in her mind. Everyone else was already in with it. Wait..

"What about.. what about Finn?"

"Oh.. well you see Rachel the thing is-" "Girl, we need this. After all of this hectic lawyer-agent stuff I've been going through I need to see my friends."

Rachel couldn't help but smile at the thought of time with everyone again. Why Kurt hadn't asked Finn still made her question it though. It was summer so it wasn't like he needed to be at the school every day. Rachel was silent for a minute and when Mercedes said her name over the phone again she finally looked at herself in the mirror and watched as her mouth formed the words,

"All right.. When should I leave?"


	2. Surprise?

Packing was easy. She had left a lot of her stuff at her old house. Her dads had told her that they weren't going to do anything to her room. It was always there in case she needed anything. When she had called her dads to let them know the big news they were first excited and then upset. Turns out they had just left for a cruise to celebrate their anniversary (which Rachel had forgotten about until they told her). Rob told her where the spare key was and that they would get home before she left.

Her suitcase composed of clothes, her journal, the norm bathroom stuff. The only thing she had trouble packing was a tiny velvet box and a gray shirt. It took all of her will power to fold the shirt in with her clothes and put the small box in her purse. It had been a week since the phone call with Mercedes. She had told her that they were going to leave the following week. So seven days later, Rachel decided she should head to Ohio. Kurt had never cleared up what he was saying about Finn. She didn't want to ask. It would give the duo more than enough to gossip about. She hadn't told them why the two departed four years ago. Rachel sighed and sat down on the corner of the bed, running her hands over her face.

_The minute after graduation they were in each other's arms. Finn looked down at her with a smile and kissed her lips softly. Her dads were within five feet from them so of course he would be a gentleman. Her dads had taken to Finn like a fish takes to water. They loved how he was so mannerly to Rachel in the two years they had dated. Finn smiled down at the brunette, rubbing her sides through the gown. She smiled back at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his chest. His chin rested itself on her head and they just stood while the world went on around them. _

"_Rach.. I love you. You know that right?"_

_She opened her eyes and moved to look up at him. Her brow furrowed and she searched his eyes. He was looking right at her, his eyes were the most tender she's seen them since the first time he whispered those three words at Regionals._

"_Yes, Finn."_

"_And.. you love me too, right?"_

_Hope flickered across his face. He moved his hands away from her waist and gently held her hands in his. Rachel nodded, letting her face relax as she looked down at their fingers, watching as they played with each other. One of his hands moved to the back of her neck and he leaned down to rest his cheek against hers, _

"_I want to go to New York with you."_

_His warm breath tickled her ear. _

_Rachel would have sighed if it wasn't for the fact of what his words meant. He wanted to go to New York with her. He wanted to leave everything, for her. Rachel pulled away and looked at his face. It was soft and she realized that he meant it._

"_I know you want me to stay here, but I can't think about you going without me. I know it's selfish and I know I'll probably just hold you back but.. I-I can't picture any part of my life without you now."_

_Finn looked a little scared. He shifted awkwardly and was looking away from her face. Rachel's dads were talking to his mom, in their own world. All of the graduates were yelling and smiling with each other. _

_Her heart felt heavy as it pounded in her chest. Of course she wanted him to come with her. She was worried though, what would he do in New York? Rachel looked down at his hand still folded in hers. She looked at his face again and decided. She knew what he meant because she could picture any part of her life without him._

_Rachel moved her hand and cupped his face. He leaned into the soft caress and closed his eyes. He only opened them when she moved her other hand to the back of his neck and dragged him down to meet her lips. The kiss was a little clumsy but she poured her love into it._

_When they pulled apart she rested her forehead on his, both of them closed their eyes,_

"_Finn Hudson, come with me to New York."_

_She opened her eyes and looked at him. _

_His were still closed but a smile spread across his face. He opened his eyes and scooped her into his arms, twirling her around. She laughed as he spun her and he smiled, looking at the young woman that had become his best friend, his girlfriend, his future._

Rachel closed her eyes and squeezed them shut, not letting any tears fall out.

She let her small fist hit the comforter in anger before she stood up and shook all thoughts of Finn out of her head. She wouldn't allow herself to think of such happy times when everything had turned out so bad. Rachel didn't even remember when it had all started to go down hill.

The alarm clock on the side of the bed showed that she had to be at the airport in an hour. The plane was set to leave at 7:00 A.M. She finished the rest of the stuff she needed to do before leaving for a while, clean out the perishable food items, take all of the spare keys, and took her pet fish to the pet store. Rachel didn't know how long she was going to stay in Ohio but she knew that when it game to her friends it was better to be prepared.

Rachel grabbed her suitcase and took the elevator down, tapping her foot in the small area. Finally she was on the bottom floor. She walked out of the door, leaving her spare keys with the super, and caught a cab. The ride to the airport was silent. What did she expect it to be? Rachel smiled at herself incredulously. Did she expect the man who was driving her to turn around and ask her about the obvious tension that rolled off of her body? Ask her what had happened four years ago and why she was going to the city where he and all of those memories were. Rachel crossed her legs and let her head fall against the window.

Once the cab stopped in front of the airport she paid the fare and ran inside. She sat in the airport lobby until it was time to board. There were people everywhere. Most of them looked to be her age, most likely college students who were returning home for the summer. Rachel looked down at her lap. That could have been her. She could've forgotten her Broadway dream and found a new one where she lived a normal life at college. In this life she wouldn't have been broke. She wouldn't have to live in a crappy (she even admitted) apartment. She would have Finn.

Her heart ached whenever she thought of him. Tears immediately rushed her to eyes. 'It's been four years Rachel Berry, do not let it get to you like this' she told herself, taking a few breaths.

Finally a woman called over the intercom that the flight to Ohio was boarding. She stood and boarded the plane, taking her lackluster seat. In another world, where she did make it on Broadway, she would be first class. Rachel had to think about it though, in this alternate world would she be going to Ohio again? Or would she be too busy playing her dream role of Fanny Brice in the revival of Funny Girl?

Rachel felt her eyes become heavy when the plane took off. She wouldn't be able to sleep that long but a nap would do her well. There was no one beside her so she let her head fall to the left. Next thing she knew a woman's voice was coming over the intercom, thanking them for picking this plane. Rachel opened her eyes and rubbed them gently. She grabbed her bag and left the plane, turning on her cell phone. Mercedes had told her to call the minute she got off so she and Kurt could find her and pick her up.

"Whaddup?"

"Hey Mercedes, I just got off of the plane."

Mercedes told her on the phone to meet her at the front gate and that she had a surprise for Miss Rachel. Kurt was mumbling things in the background and every once in a while Mercedes had to tell him to shut up.

Rachel smiled when she ended the call and looked for the front gate. Through the crowd she could see Kurt hopping up and down looking for the petite brunette. He finally saw her and waved her over.

She ran through the crowd and threw herself at Mercedes and Kurt who reciprocated the giant hug. Rachel had bonded the most with them in the final two years of High School and to see them again was.. extraordinary. They looked about the same. Mercedes and Kurt hadn't lost their style, just matured it to fit their success. Rachel felt a little self-conscious in her simple shirt and skirt. It was her though, it was Rachel Berry.

"So we have a surprise for you Miss Berry," Kurt twirled her around and gave her a smile as Mercedes laughed. Rachel crossed her arms and pouted, letting small laughs pop up here or there though when she heard Kurt whispering. Finally Mercedes put her hands on Rachel's shoulders and turned her back around.


	3. Old New Directions?

_Finally Mercedes put her hands on Rachel's shoulders and turned her back around._

Rachel laughed as Mercedes turned her back around to face Kurt and.. the old New Directions? Everyone was there! A wide grin broke on Rachel's face and she covered her mouth with her hands. Mercedes and Kurt found each other and linked arms, smiling at their work.

"We figured we should all just arrive on the same day and go out to lunch."

Rachel nodded and looked at the group. Quinn and Puck were on the side, Puck's arms wrapped around Quinn's shoulders.

"Sup Berry?" Noah have her the cool-guy head-nod before placing his chin back on Quinn's head.

"Hello Noah, Quinn."

Her voice was a bit tight. Maybe it was the way he would look down at Quinn that made her remember, or maybe it was just that type of atmosphere. Being around everyone only made her remember every rehearsal and every competition.

Tine and Artie were also there and they exchanged quick words with Rachel, talking about how they were doing with jobs and such.

"And last week, Artie decided to plant a rock on me."

Tina giggled and held out her left hand to show Rachel. On her fourth finger there was a silver band with a simple square diamond. It was so them, simple and just enough. Rachel took her hand and smiled at her old friend,

"Oh Tina.. I knew you guys would make it."

Artie was smiling as he held his fiancé's other hand. After they talked a little more, Rachel looked at the group of four left and smiled. She was never close to that part of the Glee club. She talked with Mike and Brittany before but Matt and Santana weren't the easiest people to talk to when you were Rachel Berry.

"Well.. where did you have in mind, Mercedes?"

Kurt stepped in and put a hand up,

"I recommend our old spot!"

Rachel felt her heart drop a little. Their old spot was a small pizzeria right outside of Lima. They had gone there after their Sectionals win her Junior year, then their Regional win. When they took first place at Nationals they were treated to a fancy spot. However, whenever some sort of accomplishment in the club happened, they went to the small business and ate pizza all night, just being friends with no other pressures.

She had missed them all so much.

"Sounds good."

It was time she realized she had them with her now. She was going to make however long she was with them count. Who knows, maybe she would stay in Ohio for a little bit. She hadn't head anything from the auditions she had the day Mercedes called. Rachel smiled as Kurt linked his arm with hers while the group walked out of the airport.

"That was SO not how it happened!"

"Oh Rachel, you know that is EXACTLY how it happened. Your storm-outs were legend, this was no exception."

Rachel laughed as she took another drink of her water. The group was laughing, remembering their last two years of High School. There were more rehearsals, more diva-offs, which of course led to more of Rachel Berry's storm-outs.

The group had already went around the table and said what had been happening the past five years. Of course Artie and Tina were engaged, Puck and Quinn were living together peacefully (she had whispered to Rachel about how she was trying to hint to Noah to propose already), Mercedes and Kurt were now living together in a large apartment, sharing their wealth with each other. Brittany and Santana formed a dance studio in eastern Ohio, Mike and Matt would sometimes help them out over there. Rachel had kept hers short and sweet,

"Well.. I've been in New York as you may know. I've been auditioning, landing some roles and not so much with others. T-That's what happens in the business though. To make it to the top you have to keep climbing!"

Her optimism was a little more shallow than it was five years ago. Everyone nodded their heads when she spoke. She ate small bites of her pizza (vegan pizza of course). There was a giant elephant in the room. A giant elephant that took the form of a tall boy with a lop-sided grin.

"Rachel.. what happened to you and Finn?"

It was Tina's voice.

She set her piece of pizza down on the plate and folded her hands in her lap,

"We just.. didn't work out. After graduation we really tried. We both moved to New York and I started auditioning while he found a job. We were happy for the longest time. "

Her fingers played with themselves. Her head rose and she looked at the group in front of her. They were giving her all the attention that even Rachel Berry would want,

"We..wanted different things by the end of the year and so he came back to Ohio and I stayed in New York."

There were other things that happened, so many other things. She doubted there was enough time in the evening to describe all of the different things. Kurt cleared his throat and looked around,

"Yeah, I heard Finn was teaching the new New Directions at ol' McKinley now. Isn't that ironic?"

There were words exchanged and the lunch soon came to a close. Slowly the group started to separate again, promising to get together in the night for something Kurt was planning. "It's a surprise!" he had said while Matt, Santana, Mike, and Brittany departed.

"Well.. I should go drop my stuff off at my old house."

The couples looked at her and nodded.

Truth be told she just didn't want to be the third wheel.. or seventh in this case, just in case all of the couples wanted to do something.

Rachel gave everyone a hug and walked out the door. Even if the small restaurant was outside of Lima it wasn't that far from her house. 'Oh small towns in Ohio' she thought to herself. The sun was warm. It was the perfect weather, not too hot and not too cold. The beginning of summer.

When Rachel left the group all huddled around each other,

"So.. is that really what happened?" Artie looked at Kurt.

"Well. I'll start from the beginning. After Graduation, Cedes and I left for California the same time Rachel and Finn left for New York. Finn and I kept in touch and he would tell me about how Rachel was auditioning and she was making her dream come true. He was so proud of her."

Tina and Artie smiled at each other, they knew how much Finn wanted her dreams to come true for her,

"What Rachel said about it being a year was true. Finn never told me what happened, he just called me to tell me that he was leaving New York and coming back to Lima. Mercedes stayed in California while I came home to meet him, see how he was doing. He came right into the house and went straight for our old room. He didn't come out for almost a week. Then it was just for meal times and the bathroom. I had to go back to California. He just stayed there. My dad and Carole were looking for a new place so I guess he got his own place and now has a job."

A little white lie wouldn't hurt. So what if Finn had told him everything? It wasn't his business to tell. Rachel and Finn would tell anyone what happened if they wanted that person to know.

"Did you tell him?"

"That Rachel is in town? I didn't tell him that any of us are in town. I'm not sure he could handle it."

"It's been four years since they separated, I'm sure they are at least a little over what happened. I mean, Rachel seemed okay with it."

Kurt looked at Quinn and nodded. He wondered to himself if he should tell Finn that they were all back in town. Once he and Mercedes left the restaurant he flipped open his phone and went through his contacts, finding the right name and pressing send. After three rings he answered,

"Hello?"

"Finn! How is my favorite brother-in-law?" Kurt hoped his enthusiasm could spread over the phone.

"Kurt, I'm like your only brother-in-law.. right?" Same old Finn.

"Listen, Mercedes and I decided we should have a reunion. It's been five years. So, the old New Directions is meeting up tonight. You should come. You can tell us about the new New Directions."

Finn laughed a little before sighing into the phone, "Kurt, I'm not sure that's a good idea. All of the old New Directions?"

Kurt knew what he was asking. Rachel.

"Yes Finn. It's been four years. I know it'll be hard but.. you'll have all of us."

Silence over the phone.

"Kurt, you're the only one who knows what happened. I-I.. " He sighed,

"Do you think I can do this?"

His voice was soft and held a small amount of hope,

"Finn, I saw her tonight. If she can do it, so can you."

Finn breathed on the other side of the call again and nodded to himself,

"All right, call me later with the details."

Finn Hudson closed his phone and flipped it around in his hand a few times. He looked around at his small house. When Burt and Carole moved to find a house to restart in Burt had helped him pay for a house. It was his house. The one that he lived in until the end of his Sophomore year. Of course, since no one had bought it from Carole when they moved into Burt it was an easy buy.

Finn stood from his father's chair and walked around the living room, running his hand up and down the back of his neck. He had tried to forget her, he had tried so damn hard. She would always be there. The nights were the hardest. His bed was always so cold, even in the summer. When he left New York he knew there would be a part of him that he would never get back. His heart was in New York, with her.

'But.. she's back in Ohio now.' A voice inside of his head said. No, Finn wasn't crazy. He knew it was the part of him that still believed he and Rachel Berry were supposed to be. That part of him used to be so strong. Hell, it was strong enough to take him to New York with her.

"_Rachel, why are you even trying to lift that box up?" He smiled at her, watching her try to pick up one of the heavier boxes. She looked up at him and pouted before finally pulling one more time, lifting it up. _

"_See? I can do anything I put my mind to. I am Rachel Berry after all." She smiled at her boyfriend. He laughed, then pushed himself off of the doorframe to grab the box and kiss her sweetly on the lips, _

"_I'm the man, I'll do all of the heavy lifting around here."_

_He couldn't believe it. He was in New York, unpacking his life into the apartment he and Rachel were going to share until she hit it big and he got a true job._

_Once all of the boxes were inside Rachel and Finn collapsed with each on the couch. He moved her onto his lap and smiled at her. She returned the smile and kissed him softly. His hand found it's way around her neck and pulled her in, deepening the kiss. He couldn't help but let out a groan of excitement. She pulled away (too fast for his taste) before smiling at him, _

"_I think I'm going to take a shower."_

_He formed his signature grin with his lips and nodded,_

"_Me too." _

Finn stopped pacing and threw his phone at the couch, hearing it fall onto the cushions with a soft plop. She was everywhere in his mind.

Finn let out a groan of frustration and sat back down on the chair, thrusting his head into his hand and letting out a choked cry. Little did he know about a block away Rachel Berry was unpacking her belongings at her old house. When she came across a gray shirt in her bag she dropped on her bed and let out the same sob.


	4. Dinner?

I'm sorry that it's taken me this long to update. This chapter is a bit boring, but it's leading somewhere for the next one I promise.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Glee (depressing...). This includes the cast, the plot, or the characters.

* * *

Rachel had finally stopped crying after a half hour. It had been four years, her reaction shouldn't be like this anymore. Sure, for the first couple years everytime she thought of him her heart broke all over again. Four years though, four very long years. She hadn't heard anything from him, there wasn't anything he wanted to do with or about her. Rachel wiped her eyes with the back of her palm and sat upright on her old bed. She played with the ends of her skirt and sighed. It was so quiet.

_Rachel woke up one morning when the sun came through the window. She stretched and realized she couldn't move. No she wasn't paralyzed, there was a strong embrace around her. Rachel smiled down at her boyfriend, moving back down to her spot on the bed. She looked at his face and moved her hand, caressing the small amount of stubble on his chin._

_A soft smile spread on his lips. Rachel leaned forward, brushing her own against his in a soft kiss. Finn opened his eyes and looked at her. It was a lazy Sunday._

"_I have an audition later."_

"_It's Sunday Rach." Rachel relaxed into his arms as he rubbed circles on her back. She could feel the warmth of his hand through the gray shirt. She felt his head fall beside hers as he placed soft kisses on the tender skin of her neck. Rachel moaned and let her head fall back against the pillow. Finn moved himself onto her and her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer,_

"_Finn.. I should get ready."_

_Finn just made a soft 'mhm' noise before continuing his work. Rachel moved her hands up and down his back, scratching lightly at the bare skin. Finn lifted himself off of her and gazed into her eyes. His face was tender again,_

"_I love you."_

_Rachel's heart nearly stopped. It did anytime that young man said those three words to her. She grabbed his face in her hands, pulling him back down to meet her lips in an eager kiss. Finn played with the large shirt, tugging at it lightly,_

"_I love my shirt on you..but I think right now I'd love it more off."_

_A warm feeling spread in her stomach and a blush graced her cheeks. It was a little corny but the way he said it. It was a side of Finn she only got to see once in a while. Everyone saw how sweet Finn was, but only she saw this part. It was almost 'dark Finn'. So Rachel gave into him and let herself enjoy her time alone with him. Her audition wasn't for another hour or two._

_Finn tugged at the bottom of the shirt again before inching it slowly up her thigh. His hands slid under and played with the soft skin that was hiding. His hands stopped around her waist and he pulled her closer to him, kissing her again. Rachel moved her hand down to his pajama pants and slid her fingers underneath the elastic. _

_Finn broke away from her mouth and sucked in air. After almost three years of being together every touch she gave him felt like the first. Rachel moaned when he moved his lips back to her neck, planting hot kisses there._

_Rachel felt his excitement and she was sure he could feel hers rolling off of her body. Her hands moved back to his chest and pushed him until he rolled. Rachel moved onto of him and straddled his middle, smiling like the Cheshire Cat._

Rachel stood and held her arms around her torso. She had to forget those memories, no matter how happy they truly were. Rachel had to forget about that year and what the end of it brought. The hurt that the end brought.

(about a block away)

Finn had finally controlled himself and stood, looking around his living room. He ran a hand through his hair, messing up the already disheveled crop on top. He knew that that night was going to change a lot of things. Seeing Rachel again. What would she do? Ignore him? Maybe she would try to be with him again.. Finn almost laughed at the thought. No matter how many times he wished she would day that over the last fours years, it never happened.

He walked down the stairs to his room, falling on the bed. The always familiar cowboy wallpaper stared at him and he at it. How was it that after years of being apart, just the mere mention of her name gets his heart pounding? Finn had tried to get over her, he really did. He tried to be with other girls.

He would ask other girls out. They would go to dinner or lunch and enjoy each other's company. She would try to get to know him while Finn would just stare at her, thinking about how her eyes didn't have the same sparkle that **hers. **How her nose seemed so much less unique. Her laughter didn't fill his heart.

They would walk around town or go bowling, but it was the same fate over and over. They would hug and then he would go back home to think about **her** all night, imagining that instead of just another pillow beside him there was a small, warm body.

Finn closed his eyes, refusing to remember much more about her.

Rachel looked at her phone and sighed. Kurt had texted her an hour or so after she left to tell her they were all going to dinner and to a dance club that was outside of Lima. Normally the group didn't do that sort of thing but when nobody knew what else to do Brittany stepped in. Dancing did sound fun, even if it wasn't the kind she generally liked.

Before she could even reply to the message Kurt had texted her again, telling her that she had strict instructions to wear something that didn't make her look like a toddler and a grandmother at the same time. Taking the insult in stride Rachel typed back quickly that she didn't have a thing to wear then. Kurt didn't text back, instead he showed up at her house about twenty minutes later with Mercedes in tow.

"If you have nothing then this absolutely requires a shopping trip."

Rachel arched her brow at him, folding her arms across her chest,

"I don't have the money to just go buy a new outfit that I'll wear once!"

Kurt tsk'd at her before walking over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and rubbing her other arms,

"Cinderella dear, let me be your fairy godmother in this time of need."

Kurt and Mercedes linked their arms with Rachel and walked her straight out of her house and right to their pumpkin carriage.

"I am **not** trying that on, Kurt."

"Rachel Berry it is just a shirt!"

"It's not even a shirt! It's a rag. It's the fabric used to stitch a small hole!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and went back to looking through the clothes. Rachel was sitting in a chair, picking at her nails. Mercedes was assigned to the lower half, Kurt the upper half of her body. They had already been to four stores and nothing was what Rachel had in mind.

"Mercedes and I are **going** to pick something and you're **going** to try it on!"

Rachel stood up and walked away, mumbling a quick 'fine'.

Mercedes walked up to Kurt at that time and shook her head at the departing brunette, watching as she stopped to look at some turtlenecks. Kurt looked away,

"I can't watch this."

He looked at Mercedes,

"What did you find?"

With a bright smile, Mercedes held up light jeans that seemed to have more holes than fabric. Kurt nodded in approval before sifting back through the clothes. He finally picked out a black vest. Rachel stalked back over and looked at the vest,

"I like this. I can put this over that one sweater I ha-"

"Rachel. No. You will not be putting anything on under this. There is enough of a back and front to where your bra won't be showing and it'll somehow make you look like you have a form."

Rachel looked at him and didn't know whether to feel offended or a little excited. It felt like she was in High School all over again. She looked at the outfit they had picked. It wasn't like she dressed the same way she did five years ago.

Rachel would have liked to have thought that her style improved at least a little. The only people who really had a problem with it were Kurt and Mercedes. Finn had liked it.

She froze and blinked once. Finn liked her clothes. Maybe she was being irrational or immature but after she thought about that, Rachel grabbed the clothes and ran into the dressing room.

Finn shook his head, letting all of the water droplets fall freely. He raked his hand through a few times and let it sit. The shower had been torturous. He had tried to stop thinking about her but of course it didn't work. He thought maybe a nice warm shower would help, but nope. Finn walked to his closet and pushed through the clothes, looking dismissive about every piece in it.

Finn finally settled on a white button up shirt and some jeans. Easy peasy lemon squeezy. He grabbed a jacket and headed out the door. Kurt told him to meet at the restaurant at 7:00 and it was 6:30.

Rachel shivered, not being able to keep warm without her sweater. Her arms were bare and grew goosebumps all over. The jeans she wore didn't help at all either. The huge holes in the knees and thighs were letting too much of a air flow.

Kurt and Mercedes didn't seem to notice as they drove down the road, pushing the limit. The windows were all down and the sun roof was pushed back. They were almost to the restaurant.

Finally after ten more minutes of brutal wind, Kurt pulled to the right and Rachel's eyes met a nice looking establishment. She took a breath and reached for the door handle when Kurt's voice broke through her thoughts,

"One more thing Rachel.. I invited Finn. All right let's go in and eat!"

Her hand fell off of the handle. She looked down at her knees and blinked. Mercedes got out of the passenger side and walked to her door, opening it slowly. She sighed and spoke,

"Look girl, I know it'll be weird seeing him, but try for us please. This night means a lot."

Rachel looked up at her and swallowed the lump in her throat, nodding. She took Mercedes' hand and got out of the car. They walked to the door and into the restaurant, scanning for their table.

Quinn and Puck were already there, along with Artie and Tina. Rachel almost sighed with relief that Finn wasn't there yet. It gave her more time to get used to the idea of seeing him again. She thought she would (hence bringing the shirt to give to him), it was just a shocker that it was happening so fast.

The trio sat down and over the span of ten minutes nearly everyone had arrived. The only one left was Finn. The group turned when the bell of the door chimed and there stood Finn Hudson. It took all of her will power to look at him. Even thought everyone else was she felt like her looking at him was something unheard of.

(a little rewind)

Finn groaned as he was cut off by another car. He was already running a little late and this didn't help. Wet drops began to fall onto his windshield and he couldn't help but groan again. It wasn't drizzle, but it wasn't downpour. This was the rain he hated the most.

Finally the lights from the restaurant could be seen. He tapped his steering wheel, biting his bottom lip. The red light changed to green and he turned into the lot. The only available spot was in BFE.

"Great.."

His voice was lost as he got out of the car, trying to cover his head with the back of his jacket. He ran in and almost slipped when the tile landed under his feet. The bell announced his arrival and he looked around until he met the eyes of eleven others. Eleven pairs of eyes. Rachel's eyes. He gulped and couldn't look at anyone else but her. He felt like someone punched him in the gut.

Luckily Kurt had stood up and walked over to the taller boy, pulling him to the big round table. The seat next to Kurt was the only one available; the seat directly across from Rachel. He took off his jacket and laid it on the chair, sitting down. There was silence until Kurt and Mercedes stood,

"Well, we would just like to say that it's great to see everyone together again. It's been far too long. Mercedes and I are planning the official reunion, but let tonight be the fun part."

Everyone lifted their glasses of water in an awkward toast fashion. He didn't even listen to what Kurt had said. Finn Hudson was too busy staring down at his lap, reminding himself to keep it cool.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Again, next chapter will be better and most likely longer!

Please review! (:

Love, ohmygleek!


	5. Alcohol?

Here is the highly anticipated Chapter Five of You Were Meant For Me. All right..maybe not highly anticipated. I was still excited.

I hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything relating to Glee (such wishes...). This includes the cast, the plot, and the actors. I only.. put together this plot.

* * *

She had ordered char siu potato and a salad. Rachel had eaten a little less than half and had then began to play with the potato with her fork. The group was chatting all around. It felt like she wasn't even part of the group. Every once and a while someone would try to talk to her. Her responses her either nods, a soft smile, or a shake of the head.

Quinn, sitting to her left, leaned over to Rachel,

"I know it's hard, it's weird feeling alone. Remember what you told me on the stairs."

Rachel looked over at her. She did remember. The Glee Club was a family. Even though she and Finn weren't together she had to remember that even if they make fun of her every now and.. all the time, they were still her family. They still loved her.

So, the brunette began to interact more.

"Did you guys hear about what happened to Sue Sylvester?"

It was Santana speaking. It was weird seeing her speak of her old coach with just her name. Her tone didn't hold the same controlled-authority it did five years ago when she spoke of her.

Kurt responded,

"What happened? Did she finally figure out that track suits weren't meant to see the light of day?"

Rachel couldn't help but laugh softy, remembering the every day suit.

He heard her laugh. He had to look, had to see her face again. Finn absolutely had to see her smile. He rose his head from looking down at his plate and focused on her. The smile was there. It almost made him smile. The corner of his mouth twitched, aching to fly up. She had control over him still, and it terrified him.

Santana went on about how the old Wicked Witch of McKinley had a falling out after they all graduated. It seemed the Cheerios just got sloppier and sloppier. Rachel couldn't help but think about how the might had fallen, and hard.

Her lips felt heavy. It had been a while since she really smiled. Sure, she smiled through all of her auditions, through her parts. It wasn't an effort smile, a real smile. Then she made a mistake. Rachel felt her smile drop when she looked straight across the table to see him looking right back at her.

Rachel looked away quickly. She heard his voice excuse himself from the table. The group grew silent and all looked at her expectantly. Her brow furrowed,

"This isn't back in Sophomore year. I'm not going to chase after him every time he walks away."

"Rachel.. he really needs to talk to you. He may not act like it but you guys need to sort it out."

Rachel looked at Quinn, shocked that she was being so understanding to her. Sure their friendship had improved **greatly** after the first year of Glee Club, but they weren't best friends. She looked at Puck and he nodded,

"He really does."

This wasn't Sophomore year..but that didn't stop her from rising out of her seat and following her ex outside.

She had looked at him. Finn didn't know what came over him when he excused himself and grabbed his jacket. He just knew that if he stayed at that table, watching her laugh without him, it would drive him mad. So he walked outside and walked all the way to BFE to sit on the hood of his car. He thought about taking out his pack of cigarettes but the air seemed to be doing the trick. _'Four years, Finn. Give it up, it's been four years. You can't move on until you realize it will never happen again. You and Rachel are done.'_

"Hi Finn.."

He almost choked when he heard her voice. It was all for him, that one sentence. Was it even a sentence? Wasn't there supposed to be like… a noun and a prediction or no it's a predicate. Finn scolded himself for thinking about old English lessons instead of the brunette in front of him. She looked just about as scared as he felt. Her voice though.. The four years they had been apart were like AA meetings and suddenly he was back in Vegas, drinking shot after shot.

"Rachel.. "

She had walked the entire parking lot when she finally found him all the way out in China. He was just sitting on his hood, looking like he did four years ago. Something scared her though. He intimidated her and that was scary enough.

"Hi Finn.."

He looked shocked to see her there. Did he think he was just going to walk away and ignore everything? Despite the fact that she wanted to do the same thing she knew it wasn't an option. Not if she wanted to keep the group together.

"Rachel.."

Hearing her name come from his mouth was almost enough to send her running away. Her heart began to thump, reminding her how much she missed his voice. She gave a soft smile before moving her hand towards the spot next to him,

"Do you mind if I sat down? I think we should talk."

He looked hesitant before nodding, moving over to let her have more room. She turned her back to the car and propped herself up, moving back to the windshield. Rachel played with her fingers, trying to find words. Surprisingly (and luckily), he found them first,

"It will be four years next month."

So maybe not the words she was looking for. Rachel nodded and shivered. It was just the beginning of summer; so the night air wasn't exactly the most warm. Finn didn't say a word but grabbed his jacket from beside him and moved it towards her. Rachel looked at the jacket solemnly before taking it and moving it around her shoulders,

"I want us to be okay. I don't want to worry anymore."

"What do you have to worry about?"

His voice was short and on the edge of cold. Rachel looked at him in disbelief,

"Well believe it or not, ass, I still care about you. We were friends before anything remember?"

Finn had to stop himself from laughing. Instead he gave a short chuckle and a small lopsided grin. Since when did Rachel Berry swear? What she said struck him though. His face turned towards her, taking in the image. The sun was slowly going down, leaving a faint halo of light around her hair,

"We weren't ever just friends, though."

Rachel turned her head and looked at him thoughtfully,

"No I suppose we weren't. There's a first time for everything though."

Finn chuckled again, this time it was a bit colder. He pushed himself off of the hood and stood in front of her, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and thrusting the other in his pocket,

"Rachel, you and I **both** know that we can **never** be just friends."

His eyes were intense when he looked at her, dropping the hand from his neck and putting it in his other pocket. His face softened and contorted into one of sadness,

"Look.. I know what happened to us four years ago was bad. I know I probably shouldn't be saying this now, but I don't think it was enough to keep us apart. Rach, do you not see what we had, what we could have still?"

Rachel looked at him sadly. She crossed her arms and turned her head, trying to avoid looking at him when the tears began to creep to her eyes when he said his nickname for her. It wasn't a very clever nickname, but it was his for her,

"I do know what we had, Finn. That's the point; we **had** it, past tense."

"Did you hear what I said? We could have it again."

His hands had found the hood of his car and he was leaning, looking at her with the most sad, tender eyes she had ever seen. They held passion and hope in there too. Rachel looked back at him,

"We can't. I can't and you can't. We've hurt each other too much."

She pushed herself off the hood and took off his jacket, walking by him. His right hand slammed down on the hood of the car and his left reached out to grab her by the elbow,

"I still love you."

She stood facing away from him while he stared at her. The words still hung in the air while she let her head fall. Rachel felt her tears overflow and felt them run down her cheeks.

Finn looked at her sadly before letting her elbow go and turning to face his car.

They both heard the bell signal the others leaving. Mercedes and Kurt were yelling for her. Rachel turned to look at him, watching as he put his hands back on the hood, leaning over with his head dropped. She wiped at her tears as she walked to the other side of the parking lot, not looking back.

When she got to the car Mercedes and Kurt didn't say anything, seeing her already crying. They gave each other looks on the way to the club before pulling over to the side of the road,

"If you don't want to go we can drop you off at home."

Rachel looked at Mercedes. Her tears had dried and she held a solemn look on her face,

"Don't be silly. I won't let something like this ruin our night."

She had to be strong for the group. Even if she was having a hard time not completely falling apart the group still wanted to go. She wouldn't ruin it for them.

Kurt pulled back onto the road and the trio continued their journey to the club. Rachel played with her fingers the whole way there but she managed to keep somewhat of an optimistic mind.

(a few cars behind)

Finn clenched the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. Puck turned to him and frowned,

"Look dude, I know it's hard but you have to let it go for you to feel better. It's been four years man, it's time you become happy again."

Finn continued to look at the road, hardly listening to his friend. After Rachel walked away Puck had come up to him and patted him on the back. Finn had confided in Puck as much as he did in Kurt. They were the only two besides himself and Rachel who knew what happened. So when Puck's hand touched his back Finn managed to relax.

"I don't think I'm going to go." He had said.

That's when Puck hit him upside the head and shook his own,

"You're going. Quinn is going to drive with Brittany so I can ride with you. Do this for us, man. You know you want to go. If you want you can just sit forever and drink."

The word 'drink' caught Finn's attention.

That's what got them to where they were, driving just a few cars behind Mercedes and Kurt. Every once in a while the cars in front of him would swerve just enough to where he could see the faint outline of the passenger in the backseat.

(back to the Kurtmobile)

"Where do we turn again?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes at Kurt, looking at the directions. It was the first time any one of them had gone so directions were an absolute must,

"The next driveway."

Rachel looked out the window and stared at the outside of the club. She had seen many clubs in New York but had never dared to step foot in one. Her arms grew goosebumps again and she began to miss how much warmth was in Finn's jacket. Kurt parked the car and turned off the ignition, looking at his phone.

"Artie and Tina are here."

Mercedes' phone went off a second later,

"So are Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Matt, and Mike."

Kurt looked behind him and then at Mercedes,

"Well then let's go!"

Rachel got out of the car when Puck and Finn pulled in. The headlights hit her and Rachel wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. The car passed her and she saw Puck pointing out spots while Finn threw his hands up in the air. She could faintly hear,

"You are so **stupid**! There was a spot right there!"

"It was HANDICAPPED!"

"Obviously it fits your needs!"

She let herself giggle and watched as they parked. Rachel was both happy and sad Finn was here. She didn't think clubs were his scene. Rachel thought back to the days of Glee Club when he was as coordinated as an octopus on rollerskates. She watched the two practically jump out of the car and walk into the club. Mercedes and Kurt linked their arms with Rachel's and the trio followed inside.

It was dark except for the synchronized lights that flew around the room. There were enough of them to cast glows on the dance floor. There were two levels to the club, an upper one with small tables and the bar. Then there were stairs that led to the dance floor where a DJ was in the front "bringing the roof down". Rachel saw everyone at a table in the corner and she walked to them while Mercedes and Kurt decided to disregard the upper level completely.

Rachel sat down next to Tina who was talking with Artie. She guessed she wasn't going to be dancing since Artie had to stay up there. Tina turned to Rachel and they talked about the music that was being played. It seemed like it was just a bunch of sing-talk and bass. That was club music though.

She looked out on the floor and noticed that Brittany, Santana, Mike, and Matt were already out there as well. They seemed to be pretty much taking it over. Rachel smiled, crossing her legs and letting her chin fall on a folded hand while her elbow rested on her knee. Artie's voice broke her thoughts,

"Finn! Over here."

Rachel tried to keep from looking at him. She only saw three bodies move past her vision. Quinn's was the last one as she sat next to Rachel. Puck and Finn sat next to Artie. The table was only quiet for a second before Artie got involved in a conversation with Puck and Finn while Tina, Quinn, and herself were engaged in their own,

"Rachel, since we're at this club we should try to find you someone to dance with. I've noticed Mercedes and Kurt got ahold of you."

Rachel could feel heat move towards her cheeks. She took notice of her clothes and nodded to Quinn. Tina spoke up next,

"Have you been seeing anyone?"

"I haven't found time to date, no. My schedule in New York kept me far too busy."

Tina just nodded before getting up,

"I'm going to get us some drinks."

Rachel just nodded before getting back into a conversation with Quinn about her and Puck. It seemed they were trying to go steady again. The birth of Beth had changed him for a small amount of time. Then he told her he would follow her anywhere when they graduated and Quinn accepted. Quinn told her how they tried to go steady at first but he couldn't handle it. Then they tried an open relationship which was working until Puck got too jealous,

"So now we're going to try to be with just each other but give small amounts of space. No dating other people but time apart from each other."

Rachel couldn't help but smile. Everyone knew how perfect Quinn and Puck were together. They balanced each other like Yin and Yang. Tina returned carrying three glasses of red liquid,

"The guy said that this was their special mix."

Rachel took the glass and looked at it with furrowed brows. Just looking at it made her feel drunk. The three girls looked at each other before nodding and each taking a small sip. A warm feeling spread in Rachel's belly and she smiled,

"That's pretty special."

Quinn coughed lightly and smiled,

"It sure is."

Tina pushed hers away,

"I don't like it, someone else have it."

Rachel took the glass and set it next to hers. The warm feeling was nice and if that drink was causing it then she wanted more. It tasted only a bit bitter but the rest was sweet. Quinn moved to sit next to Puck. Rachel decided to sneak a look across the table at Finn. He was still talking to Artie, messing with a bottle of beer in on the table. He looked tense.

Rachel drank from her glass again, finishing it off. The warm feeling spread and she could feel the effects from the drink. It was true, Rachel Berry was a lightweight when it came to alcohol.

About ten minutes went by before Rachel had downed the second glass. Tina had asked her what she had been auditioning for,

"Well…I just auditioned for a small musical before I came here but I don't think I'm going to get it."

Her words were slightly slurred. Tina looked at her,

"Rachel, I've never heard you be so unsure. I'm sure you did great."

Rachel shook her head before standing up,

"I'm going to get myself another one of these… special mix thingys."

The brunette walked off before Tina could say anything and made her way to the bar. She let herself lean against the bar, waiting for the man to look at her. She hardly noticed when a man stood next to her. She looked at her nails before she heard his voice,

"Should you be having another drink?"

Rachel looked at Finn and arched a brow,

"Should you be telling me how much to drink?"

Finn clenched the edge of the bar before turning to face her,

"I just don't want you to do something you might regret."

It was too easy. She wanted him to hurt. The warmth from the drink was starting to disappear and she wanted to have the confidence that it gave her. Before she lost it all she decided on one more remark,

"You didn't seem to regret anything."

Finally the man got her the drink and she walked off, sipping at it.

Finn felt his heart thump in his head. Did she honestly think he didn't regret it? Did she think he wished he never would've gone into that bar? He turned to the barkeep and asked for another beer, turning around sipping it while he watched the brunette.

When Puck had convinced him to come to that dumb club he only went to get drunk. Now he had to stay sober just to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. 'Rachel has always been a lightweight.' Finn took a long sip from the bottle and shook his head. He shouldn't even be worrying about her. She was a grown woman. Finn thought about ordering one of those mixes. He thought about getting wasted and forgetting about her. Then he saw her finish her drink and head to the dance floor. That was when Finn stalked back to the table, making sure to position himself so he could watch her, just in case she needed him again.

Rachel sipped at her drink, enjoying the warm feeling coming back. Quinn had finally decided on grabbing Puck's hand and pulling him to the dance floor. After finishing her third glass, Rachel nodded and looked at Tina,

"I'm going to go dance. You'll be okay here won't, yeah you will be."

She turned and walked down the small steps, making her way to the floor. The music pumped through her and she felt the bass pound her heart. There were people everywhere and she could hardly see past the fog of being drunk anyway. Rachel threw her arms in the air and just let the music take her.

The crowd around her welcomed her. To them she wasn't Rachel Berry. She was just another girl who actually knew how to move. She was a girl who wore clothes that revealed skin and had tan skin. Rachel liked that they didn't know her.

"Rachel Berry?"

Maybe she had spoken too soon. Her arms fell when she looked behind her to see who had said her name. In front of her stood Dave Karofsky. He held a beer in his hand. She squinted,

"Dave?"

"Yeah it's me. Damn, Berry. The years have done you good."

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest,

"I haven't changed at all. If you and your Neanderthal hockey gang had looked at me under the slushie facials and eggs you would've seen that I've always looked like this."

Dave circled around her and gave a small whistle,

"All this was under them sweaters? Damn."

She still felt the warmth in her stomach. The music still poured into her ears and the bass played with her heart, squeezing at it.

"Well, let's dance. For old time's sake."

Rachel looked at him and thought about his offer. She did want to dance, but not with him. She wanted to dance with..

Rachel looked up towards the table. She could barely make out Tina and Artie but she saw Finn. He was leaning on the railing, looking over the dance floor. Rachel felt two desires. One was to disregard Karofsky and head up to Finn. Even though she wanted him to hurt she also wanted to feel him on her again.

The other desire was to make him hurt **bad**. She wanted him to feel what she felt when he told her what he did four years ago. The setting was perfect. She was the one who was drunk off her ass and he was the one worried. Rachel felt wicked as she nodded,

"Sure, for old time's sake."

With that she turned around while Dave Karofsky put his hands on her hips, letting them both move to the music. Her arms moved up again and wrapped around his head, locking them together. Her heart thumped but Rachel knew it wasn't because of the bass.

Finn's hands had clenched around the railing when he saw Karofsky even dare to approach Rachel. She had looked good out there but she always looked good, even in her drunken state. His hands relaxed slightly when he saw her cross her arms, obviously giving him the Rachel Berry grill.

Finn watched as Karofsky circled around his Rachel. He saw Dave's lips move and watched as she looked up at him. What were they talking about? Him? Was he asking her if she was still involved with him? 'If he's hitting on her I'll kill him.' She was moving again, turning around. A small smile graced his lips. 'Of course she's walking away. Rachel wouldn't deal wit-'

His mind went blank when Dave's hands moved to Rachel's hips and her arms circled around him. His heart dropped into his stomach and his throat grew dry. Finn backed up and fell down into a seat behind him.

Before Rachel had even began drinking Tina had asked her if she had been seeing anyone. Despite looking interested in whatever the hell Puck and Artie were discussing, Finn was listening to Rachel. He had smiled inside when she said she didn't have the time in New York.

Finn looked back out to the dance floor, watching them move to the music. Did she have time now? Was this just something to hurt him? Artie and Tina looked at him,

"Are you okay, Finn?"

He couldn't even answer. His jaw was clenched and his fists were balled, squeezing themselves. Finn stood up and pushed his chair in, his body tense. He grabbed his jacket and walked towards the entrance. He made it to the door before he looked back at the floor. Rachel was still there. The way Finn was turned made it so he could only see her and not the oaf behind her. He almost smiled, willing himself to think he wasn't there. Finn shook his head and walked outside. He needed air. Drops of rain hit him on the way out.

Rachel felt herself begin to sweat from the close proximity of Dave. He was just about as tall as Finn but much wider. The song died down. Rachel pulled herself from Dave. An arm grabbed her and pulled her back to face him,

"What are you doing? You said one dance."

Karofsky smiled but Rachel knew it wasn't a friendly smile. It was one that said I'm-bigger-than-you-you'll-do-what-I-say. She shivered despite how hot she had felt a few moments before,

"Let go of me."

Her strict tone was weakened when it cracked slightly. Dave smirked down at her before moving down to her ear,

"If you come with me I promise I won't do anything reckless."

Rachel looked at him, scared. To secure his words Karofsky squeezed her arm tightly. She squeaked lightly, feeling his fingers bruise her skin. Rachel looked up at him and nodded. Dave grabbed her hand and pulled her with him, up the stairs, and out the door.

She didn't know why she didn't scream. She was in a crowded place where tons of people were around. Maybe it was because of the fog that clouded her mind. Maybe it was because his eyes terrified her more than anything in the world. His grip on her hand felt wrong. It was too tight and forceful. Nothing like Finn's.

She was pulled out of the door and she felt rain hit her. Dave pulled her towards the parking lot and towards the back. The cloud lifted from her brain and she pulled away. She wouldn't do this. Rachel Berry would not become a statistic of drunken rapes or whatever it would become. Dave turned around and looked at her,

"I told you to come with me."

His tone terrified her even more than his eyes. Rachel shook her head and screamed before she felt a hand strike her across the face. She felt her head whip to the side. Her scream was lost in the rain. Rachel fell to her knees, cupping her cheek. Dave looked at her,

"The music is too loud and we're too far away from any other buildings for anyone to hear you. There's no point in screaming."

With that he reached down and grabbed her wrist, pulling her up.

Finn sat in his car, watching as the rain fell on his windshield. He didn't even bother to start the car. That would just waste battery power that he didn't have and he still had to drive all the way home. He felt slightly numb and cold. Then he heard a scream and something in his gut told him whom exactly it belonged to. Finn opened his door and ran into the rain, listening for anything that told him where it had come from.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I promise to get the next one out soon. It'll be good I promise. (:

Please review!

Love, ohmygleek!


End file.
